Tears
by Kamikoko
Summary: Hermione's life is crashing down all around her..tragic happenings left and right...but one ray of hope remains...Harry..what's this? Hermione's a WHAT? [EXTREMELY OLD]
1. The Power of the Word

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. In other words, Harry Potter is not in my posession; I have no part in the ownership of Harry Potter.

Feel free to review, and yes, I do accept flames and C&C (comments and critisism).

**---------------------------Tears------------------------------**

**Chapter One-The Power of the Word**

"...and so, the properties of Mugwort can greatly assist you in tomorrow's assignment," Snape said, pointing the complex diagrams he had drawn on the board. Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron as they pretended to take notes while they wrote messages to each other in boredome of Snape's lesson. The bell rang. "One foot essay on how Mugwort will help us tomorrow for homework," the Professer shouted over the bustle of students hurriedly gathering their things and rushing out the door of the dark dungeon to go to lunch. Harry and Ron walked out toghther, babbling on about some Quidditch tournament. _Guys,_ Hermione thought, packing her things more calmly than her fellow classmates.

"Oh, Ron forgot his folder....thinking too hard about his stomach, no doubt," laughing at her own little joke, she picked up her friend's folder. A piece of parchment fluttered out. "Oh, bother." she grumbled, bending down to pick the piece up. As she bent down, and got closer to it, her name popped out at her. She picked it up tucked it in her pocket. _I'll read this later,_ she thought as she walked out of the dungeons and to go to lunch.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry said as Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor table. "What took you so long?"

"Didn't rush," Hermione simply said, sitting down between Ron and Harry. "Oh, by the way, Ron, you left your folder in Snape's class." She took out the bent red folder and held it out to him. He looked up from his roast lamb and took it.

"Thank 'oo," he said with a full mouth, smiling.

"Ron, swallow," Harry said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "We don't want to see your chewed up food." He looked over at Hermione who nodded in equal disgust. Ron gulped the food down.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, looking back down at his plate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat quietly in the Library writing her foot-long essay for Snape._ Finally, I can get a chance to read that note,_ Hermione thought when she finished her essay. She put down her quill and stretched her fingers painfully. _Damn, I have a bad writer's cramp..._ She pulled the piece of parchment out of her pocket and looked around, making sure no one would come up to her and catch her reading it. She saw no one, so she started to read. _Hmm...just some stuff about how boring Snape was...ah..here we go..._

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Harry-just tell her how you feel!_**

_I just can't tell her....what if it ruins our friendship? What if she doesn't want to be around me anymore?_

_**If she likes you half as much as you like her, I doubt that will happen.**_

_What if she doesn't like me though?_

_**You'll never find out unless you ask.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

_Wow, Ron actually said something sensible, _Hermione thought, giving a silent chuckle.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

_But what if she doesn't like me too?_

_**You're going in circles, mate. Anyways, Hermione isn't like that. Even if she doesn't like you she'll still be your friend.**_

_I..guess you're right...I love her, Ron._

_**I know you do, Harry.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------

The note continued, but Hermione didn't continue to read. _Harry...he loves me too?_ Hermione thought, thinking of her own feelings for the dark-haired boy.

"I-I've got to see him," she mumbled, quickly packing her things and placing the note in her pocket. She swung her bag over her shoulder and rushed out of the Library. She walked quickly through the halls, determined to talk to Harry. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she let out a small cry.

"Granger. What are you doing out of your common room?" a voice teased. She recognized that voice.

"Malfoy," Hermione said coldly, turning around and throwing his hand off her shoulder. His icy blue eyes met her warm brown eyes in a cold stare. She crossed her arms and stared back, a look of utter hate overtook her normally warm, loving eyes.

"Cool it, Mudblood," the Slytherin sneered. "I have a message for you from Headmaster Dumbledore."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A message from the Headmaster? For Hermione?! Tune in next time for Chapter Two-Discovering the Truth! Kamikoko, signing off for now, seeya next time!


	2. Discovering the Truth

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. In other words, Harry Potter is not in my posession; I have no part in the ownership of Harry Potter.

Feel free to review, and yes, I do accept flames and C&C (comments and critisism).

**---------------------------Tears------------------------------**

**Chapter Two-Discovering the Truth**

"A message?" Hermione asked, eyeing Malfoy suspiciously.

"Yes, a message, you nitwit," Malfoy jeered. He pulled out a red envelope with the Hogwarts seal. "Here. I didn't open it and read it if that's what you're thinking." Hermione took the envelope from Malfoy and looked up at him.

"Thanks," she said plainly as she turned to go a different route to the Gryffindor Tower. Malfoy followed her. She looked at him questionably.

"I go this way too," he told her defensively. "to get to my Common Room. It's not like I'm following _you_." He looked at her in disgust.

"Sure," Hermione said as she continued to walk down the hall. They came to two staircases, one going up, the other going down. Malfoy took the staircase down to the dungeons. _Makes sense,_ Hermione thought as she climbed up the stairs. _That his Common Room's in the dungeon. He deserves less than that. _She walked up to the Fat Lady's portrait and said the password, "Solem Luna".

As she walked into the Common Room, she scanned the Room for Harry. She saw him over near the fireplace with Ron playing Wizard's Chess. _He's not alone..._Hermione thought disappointedly. She walked over to them and plopped down next to Harry.

"Hey, Herms," Ron said, looking up from the game. Harry looked up as well but remained silent. "What's that?" Hermione held up the red envelope Malfoy had given her.

"This?" she asked. Ron nodded. "It's a message from Dumbledore. Want me to read it?" Harry and Ron nodded. Hermione opened the envelope and read it aloud.

"_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_Please report to my office as soon as you can. I have some news from your parents that you need to know._

_Albus Dumbledore_

A bit short isn't it?"Hermione asked. She looked up.

"You'd better go, 'Mione," Harry told her, avoiding her gaze. _He's nervous...._Hermione thought.

"Yeah," she said. She looked to Ron. "Get Ginny to take my bag up to my Dormitory, will you Ron?"

"Sure thing," he said, picking up her bag. Hermione got up and began to walk towards the portrait hole. As she it closed, she heard Ron mutter, "Mate, you really need to tell her..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked through the dark halls of Hogwarts in silence, showing teacher's her note to go to Dumbledore's office everytime they tried to stop her for being out of the Common Room at night. Finally, the shape of two stone gargoyles and a tall old man appeared. Apparently Professer Dumbledore had been waiting for her.

"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore acknowleged her and turned to the gargoyles. Hermione thought she heard him mutter "fizzing whizzbees" before the gargoyles jumped to life and the staircase to his office appeared. As they entered his office, Hermione looked around at the pictures of past Headmasters and Headmistresses; and rested her gaze upon Fawkes, Dumbledore's pheonix.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. He gestured for her to sit down, and she did. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk and rested his head on his crossed hands.

"Hermione...I have some bad news,"

"Bad news? What kind of bad news?"

"Your parents..."

"What about my parents?! Are they okay? What happened?"

"Calm down, Ms. Granger."

"What happened?! Tell me!" Hermione had broken down into tears of worry. Dumbledore didn't know what to do. So he just told her.

"Your parents...they're......dead, Hermione. I'm sorry," the Professor kindly told her. Hermione's first instinct was to retreat to denial. Everything was fine; nobody's hurt..

"D-dead..." Hermione repeated. "N-no....they can't be dead...no...no...no..." She paused and looked up at Dumbledore. "How?" The old man sighed.

"They were murdered, Hermione...." Dumbledore trailed off.

"Who?! Who did it?!!?!" Hermione cried.

"We...the wizarding world...believe it was a hate crime towards you...a muggle born...." Hermione cut him off.

"WHO?!?!!?!" she screamed hysterically.

"We don't know," Dumbledore confessed. "We have top-class investigators on the case...." But before he could finish his sentence, Hermione had stormed out of the office. "to find out who it is..." the Professor sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's parents, dead?! How is she going to deal with THIS?! Tune in next time for Chapter Three-Aftermath! ttFn; tata for now!


	3. The Aftermath

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. In other words, Harry Potter is not in my posession; I have no part in the ownership of Harry Potter.

Feel free to review, and yes, I do accept flames and C&C (comments and critisism).

A/N-Yes, I know it's been a while between chapters, but between CRTs and a huge writer's block it's been hard to get online and write! Well, now that it _is _here, enjoy Chapter Three!

**---------------------------Tears------------------------------**

**Chapter Three-Aftermath**

Hermione ran blindly through the dark halls of Hogwarts, trying to escape the dark reality of what had happened. Her parents....dead....how could this happen? She began to slow as she grew more and more weary from running. The halls were silent, besides her echoing footsteps and ragged breathing. _Dead...dead..._was all she could think while she wandered through the dark corridors of Hogwarts.

"Ms. Granger," someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to the person.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione managed to choke out. The Professor's eyes were nothing but hard.

"What, may I ask, are you doing out of your Common Room?" she asked. Hermione pulled out the crumpled message from Dumbledore. The Professor's eyes softened. "Oh. So he told you then?" Hermione nodded tearfully. "Alright. Off you go then, straight to your Common Room." She took her hand off Hermione's shoulder and turned towards her office. Hermione sighed and made towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Castle to C-3," Ron ordered. He looked up at his friend, whose forehead was furrowed with worry, but not for the game. "Harry, you really need to let her know." Harry raised his head and rested his gaze on Ron.

"I..I can't, Ron," he said.

"Why not?!" the red-head cried.

"I...I'm scared." Harry admitted.

"Of what, mate?" Ron asked.

"Of her not liking me...of her not wanting to be friends after I tell her...of the reality of-" Ron cut him off.

"Okay, okay. So you're afraid, that's alright," he told Harry. "But you'll never know what she feels until you let her know." Harry looked away from Ron.

"I guess...you're right..." Harry said reluctantly, avoiding his friend's steady gaze. _Ron's right...I love her._ he thought, looking into the flickering fireplace. _I need to tell her...but my fear of rejection is so strong..._he looked up and saw Hermione walk into the Common Room. In tears. Harry rose from the couch and slowly walked over to her. "Hermione...what's wrong?" he asked, tenderly holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes. She looked up at him.

"Harry..." she choked. "My parents..."

"What about your parents, Hermione?" Harry asked gentley.

"They're dead, Harry. Murdered," Hermione said, bursting into tears again. Harry pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Hermione..." he whispered, letting her cry into his shoulder. "It's gonna be alright...I'm here." Hermione replied with sobs into Harry's shoulder. After about an hour of crying, she finally calmed down enough to tell them what had happened.

"Dumbledore says that it was a hate crime towards me, a 'mudblood'," Hermione told them shakily. She looked into the fireplace, away from their concerned faces. "I don't know what to do now...my parents are gone."

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Ron suggested. Hermione nodded and got up from the couch.

"Goodnight," she said as she walked away towards the stairs. Harry watched her climb the stairs and his gaze lingered there long after she had gone. He looked back at Ron.

"I suppose now wouldn't be a good time to tell her," he mumbled. Ron nodded reluctantly. He had finally gotten Harry to get up the courage to tell her too...."G'night, Ron."

"G'night, Harry,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione. Hermione, wake up," a voice called. Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom?" she whispered.

"Yeah," her mother replied softly.

"But...you're dead," Hermione stuttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiite then, I FINALLY got this chappie up, so R&R if ya want.


	4. Aftermath Pt2

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. In other words, Harry Potter is not in my posession; I have no part in the ownership of Harry Potter.

Feel free to review, and yes, I do accept flames and C&C (comments and critisism).

A/N-I am sooooo sorry that I haven't been updating, but with school and Christmas coming up....let's just say my life's been hectic. But, now, here is Chapter Four!

**---------------------------Tears------------------------------**

**Chapter Four-Aftermath; Pt. 2**

**---Recap---**

_"Hermione. Hermione, wake up," a voice called. Hermione slowly opened her eyes._

_"Mom?" she whispered._

_"Yeah," her mother replied softly._

_"But...you're dead," Hermione stuttered._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Mrs.Granger asked, a look of concern planted upon her face. "We're home. It's summer." Hermione sat up and looked at her mother. _She looks alive..._Hermione took her hand...it was warm. _She feels alive..._ A wave of happiness swept over the young witch.

"Mom!" she cried, hugging her mother and crying into her shoulder. "Mom.." Suddenly her mother began to fall away...her room was swallowed into total blackness..."Mom!" Hermione screamed, as she watched her mother disappear into the darkness...falling...falling....falling.....

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up, Hermione!"

"Do you think she's okay?"

"I don't know...she was screaming and thrashing in her sleep..." Hermione opened her eyes to her roommates standing over her bed.

"She's awake!" Parvati cried. A hush fell over the dormitory. Ginny stepped up from the crowd.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently. Hermione sat up and looked around at everyone.

"I guess," she said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Was I really screaming and thrashing?"

"Yeah," Lavender answered from somewhere in the room. "You woke us up, and we got Ginny 'cause you guys are supposedly close." A chorus of agreement surged through the room.

"I see," Hermione said, rising from her bed. She pushed through the crowd towards her trunk and looked back at them. "I'm fine now, really," she told them. Parvati looked at Ginny and shrugged. Everyone else went back to their beds. As Hermione dressed, she stared out the window. _It's a beautiful Saturday..._she thought. _But I don't feel like doing anything..._she pulled her robe over her clothes. _No yesterday..._Hermione checked her watch...almost eight. She walked down into the Common Room, where Harry and Ron were waiting.

"Hermione, are you okay?!" Harry cried as she walked down the stairs from the dormitories. He rose from the couch and walked over to her.

"Yeah, we heard you screaming from down here," Ron continued, also rising and walking over to her. "We wanted to come up, but, you know...it's the girl's dormitory."

"Would you tell us what happened?" Harry asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and Ron nodding encouragingly for her to tell them. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I had a nightmare," she replied, avoiding their worried gazes. "About my parents.....Well, my mom mostly..." Her friends nodded. "I don't know...I was at home...and she felt so alive," Hermione sighed. "But then she fell away...I fell into darkness...and then I woke up."

The two boys looked at each other. What were they _supposed_ to say now? Hermione read their faces.

"It's okay if you don't say anything," she said.

"Why don't we go down to breakfast?" Ron suggested. Harry and Hermione agreed and they made their way down to the Great Hall. Each of the boys piled eggs, sausage, bacon, and hash browns onto their plates, though Hermione only had an egg, two pieces of bacon, and a sausage. Harry watched her push her food around her plate. _Her parent's deaths must have really gotten to her,_ he thought as he munched on a piece of bacon. He swallowed and looked up at the Head Table. Dumbledore was watching Hermione as well, with the most concerned look on his face...

"Mail's here," Seamus said dully as a stream of owls entered the hall. Hedwig was with them, so Harry made room for her to land next to his food. But she didn't land near him. She landed next to Hermione, along with a tawny owl who dropped it's post as fast as it found her.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron called to her. She had not even looked up at the owls. "Helloooo, anybody home?" He playfully knocked on her head. She looked up. Harry shot him a death glare.

"Oh," she said when she saw the owls. The tawny had carried her edition of the Daily Prophet. She kept it rolled and placed it next to her plate. "Hello, Hedwig," she crooned, scratching the owl's back. She took the envelope that Hedwig was carrying, handed her the last piece of bacon on her plate, and the owl took flight.

"Hey, look! Granger's parents croaked!" a voice laughed from the Slytherin Table. The rest of the table joined in with his laughter. Malfoy's laughter. Hermione, cool and calm as she usually was, quickly picked up her letter and her Daily Prophet, and rushed out of the Hall. Harry wasn't quite sure, but it looked like she was in tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione lay curled up on her bed for hours after breakfast. No one bothered her, for any who had tried had only gotten an odd whine or sigh or nothing at all. Harry and Ron tried sending Ginny up multiple times to get Hermione to come down, but each time the red-head came down the stairs shaking her head sadly.

"She still isn't speaking," Ginny'd always say. Harry and Ron waited for hours, playing Wizard's Chess to pass the time. Meanwhile, in the Girl's Dormitory, Hermione was finally stirring from her depressed stupor. She sat on the edge of her four-poster bed, staring blankly at the evelope that Hedwig had brought her that morning. She saw that it had a return address, so it must've been from a Muggle. She turned the envelope over and carefully opened it. Inside was a piece of blue sky stationary with a message written in dark blue ink that read:

_Hermione,_

_Hi Hermione, it's me, Talia. Remember, from Grade School? Well, I'm really sorry about your parents, 'Mione, and since we were so close in Grade School, in your parents' wills, it said that if they were to die while you were still in school, to give my parents and me a letter. The letter told us about you and being a witch and all about Hogwarts, and asked us if we would take you in, considering your other family members' views of magic._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione thought back to the last time she had visited her other relatives last year...when they had finally found out about her being a witch, they had begun to shun her. They had begun to completely ignore her or were brutally mean to her. She finally found out how Harry had felt. She sighed and looked back to the letter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After a brutal discussion with my parents, they decided that it'd be their pleasure to have you this summer! Hermione, I do hope that you'll agree...we will be awaiting your owl. (Don't worry, the letter mentioned a lot of things, including the owls)._

_Always, _

_Talia_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked up from the letter and out the window. _At least now I have a home, _she thought, not happy nor sad. She got up and placed the letter in her trunk and walked down the stairs to the Common Room to tell the boys.

"Hermione!" Ron cried as she walked down the stairs. He leapt up from the couch, knocking the Wizard's Chess board over in the process, and hurried up to her. "We've been waiting ages! C'mon! We still have a couple hours before dinner..."

"Ron," Harry said firmly. He had noticed her glum expression. Ron stared for a minute and realized what he had sounded like. He also realized what Harry was going to do. His ears turned bright red as nodded and walked back to the couch that Harry and he had been sitting in in the corner of the room. Harry led Hermione to the fireplace. "Hermione...are you okay?" he asked with concern. Hermione avoided his gaze.

"Yes, fine," she lied. The logs in the fireplace seemed empty and lonely without the fire to keep them warm and safe. Somehow, she felt as if they related. _Who am I kidding..._she thought.

"Hermione," Harry said softly. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Harry, no," she blushed. "What did you say?" Harry smiled at her.

"I love you," he whispered. He gently pulled her towards him and brushed his lips against his. _I can't believe it.._Hermione thought. _He does love me..._Harry softly pushed his tounge into Hermione's mouth as the kissed by the empty fireplace. All of Hermione's troubles and sadness seemed to just disappear when they became one in the sense of their first kiss....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhh...love....tune in for the next chapter!


	5. Romance Leads to Trouble

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. In other words, Harry Potter is not in my posession; I have no part in the ownership of Harry Potter.

Feel free to review, and yes, I do accept flames and C&C (comments and critisism).

A/N-Hey hey hey! I'm happy to say that I am very happy with the reviews that are coming in and am so touched that so many people like my story! .

**---------------------------Tears----------------------------**

**Chapter Five-Romance Leads to Trouble**

**---Recap---**

_"Hermione," Harry said softly. "Did you hear me?"_

_"Huh? Oh, sorry Harry, no," she blushed. "What did you say?" Harry smiled at her._

_"I love you," he whispered. He gently pulled her towards him and brushed his lips against his. I can't believe it..Hermione thought. He does love me...Harry softly pushed his tounge into Hermione's mouth as they kissed by the empty fireplace. All of Hermione's troubles and sadness seemed to just disappear when they became one in the sense of their first kiss...._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally broke the kiss for air, Harry was wearing a goofy grin and Hermione was flushed pink.

"That was brilliant," Harry whispered, gazing into Hermione's warm eyes. She flushed a deeper pink.

"Mmm-hmm..." Hermione agreed, smiling warmly at Harry and looking back into his brilliant green eyes....As the couple stood nose-to-nose in front of the fireplace, they didn't see or hear a very hurt girl burst from the Common Room.

"We'd better get back to Ron," Harry muttered, drawing one last kiss from Hermione.

"Yeah," she replied when the kiss ended. Hand in hand they walked over to where a very happy Ron was sitting.

"Finally told her, eh? Good show!" Ron cried. He was grinning madly at the two. "I knew that you two were meant for each other." Harry and Hermione exchanged loving glances.

"Alright then," Hermione said. "Who's up for a good Wizard's Chess game?" She grinned. She had never felt so happy in her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sobs echoed throughout the bathroom as the poor girl cried uncontrolably. _Harry...and Hermione..._she thought bitterly, wiping her eyes. _I was a fool to think I had a chance with him...._She emerged from the stall she had been hiding in. Taking a ragged breath, she walked over to the sinks and looked into one of the mirrors. Self-conciously reaching up to smooth her flaming red hair she examined her reflection.

"I'd hoped to be with Harry..." she muttered to her mirrored self, narrowing her eyes angrily. As she turned from the mirror and made towards the bathroom door, she made a decision that could change her and everyone close to her's life forever..._I'll do it tonight...._she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Checkmate!" Hermione cried triumphantly at an open-mouthed Ron.

"You beat me!" he gasped. He bent over the board and examined the final positions of each piece. "Wow...nicely played, Hermione." Ron looked up at her and grinned.

"Thanks," Hermione said. She glanced at her watch. "We'd better get down to the Great Hall. It's nearly time for dinner."

"Alright," Harry agreed. Ron nodded and rose from his chair. Chatting cheerfully. they made their way down to the Great Hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There...._Ginny thought, placing the last note onto the Boy's Dormitory door. _Now...while everyone's at dinner...the perfect time..._As she stood in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room, she looked around for one last time...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm stuffed," Ron said contently, leaning back from the table.

"That's because you ate nearly everything you saw," Hermione pointed out. "I'm full as well. I think I'll go up to the Common Room..." she passed a sideways glance to Ron. "Want to come?"

"Yeah," he grunted. "Coming, Harry?"

"Nah. Unlike you," he looked jokingly at Ron. "I didn't stuff my face, so I want to stay for dessert. I'll be up soon, though."

"Alright, then," Hermione said, getting up from the bench. "See you soon." Ron followed her out of the hall and up to the Gryffindor Tower. As they entered the Common Room, they saw Ginny standing in the middle of the room, looking around grimly with her back turned to them. "What is she doing?" Hermione whispered to Ron. He shrugged.

"Hey, Ginn," he called. "What are you doing?"Ginny turned to the direction of Ron's voice. She looked to him warmly and pulled out her wand. She pointed it to her chest. Ron slowly realized what she was about to do.

"Ginn-why are you doing this?!" Ron repeated in distress. Ginny looked back to Hermione and Ron.

"Why am I doing this, you ask?" she said sadly. Ron nodded. "Ask her," she pointed to Hermione. "_Aveda Kevadra."_ They saw a flash of green light...then Ginny lying on the floor. Dead.

Ron stood open-mouthed for a moment, shocked at what he had just seen. He took a few steps towards Ginny, then he stopped. His gaze kept shifting from the dead Ginny to the very alive Hermione. _Ask her..._Ginny's voice rang in his mind. _Ask her..._ Ron rounded on Hermione.

"What did you do?!" he snarled, approaching her menacingly. Intimidated by Ron's anger, Hermione began to back away. "What did you do?!!?!" He chased her from Ginny's body to the portrait hole...straight into Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry looked down at the frightened girl that had just bumped into his chest. He looked up at the angry Ron, who was fast approaching, his eyes burning. "Ron-what are you doing?!" he looked to Ginny's body. "What happened to Ginny?"

"Ask her," Ron growled, pointing angrily to Hermione. Harry looked down at Hermione.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"I...I don't know..." she stuttered. "We..we came i-in to the Common Room..Ginny..she was j-just st-standing there...she killed herself, Harry..." Hermione broke out into tears. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed silently.

"She...she killed herself?" Harry repeated. "Ginny's dead?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tune in for more chapters soon!


	6. Staff Intervention

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. In other words, Harry Potter is not in my posession; I have no part in the ownership of Harry Potter.

Feel free to review, and yes, I do accept flames and C&C (comments and critisism).

A/N-I'm sorry that Ginny died last chapter for those of you reading who like her! But it just all fit in so nicely...c'mon, it's just a fiction, right? .;;

**---------------------------Tears----------------------------**

**Chapter Six-Staff Intervention**

**----Recap----**

_"She...she killed herself?" Harry repeated. "Ginny's dead?"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly Harry processed what this meant. Dead. Gone. Never coming back. "Oh my god....." he muttered. "She's dead..." Ron stood there, watching the two angrily.

"What did you do, Hermione?!!?!" he said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't do anything..."Hermione whimpered. "I..I-wait a minute..." she muttered. "She must've left a note somewhere..." Hermione gently broke away from Harry and crossed the Common Room. "But where would she leave it?" she murmered to herself. She searched the Common Room thoroughly but came up with nothing. "Maybe the dormitories then..."

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked. Hermione didn't answer, she just climbed the staircase to the dormitories. He looked to Ron. They shrugged and followed her up.

"Found them!" Hermione cried, holding up two pieces of paper as they climbed up to her.

"Found what," Ron grunted, still angry at Hermione. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you get it? These are her suicide notes!" Hermione explained. The two boys stared blankly at her. She sighed, "These notes more than likely will explain why she commited suicide." Ron's eyes widened.

"Gimme those," the gangly red-head grabbed the notes and read them aloud.

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm sorry that I did this to you, but I couldn't take it...Harry and Hermione. You know how I've liked Harry....anyways, I left this note to you and you only because, well, you've been a better brother to me than Fred, George, Percy or any of the others...Please, Ron, tell Mum and Dad that I love them and that I'm sorry._

_Love always,_

_Ginny_

When he finished the note he wiped his eyes and shot a quick sidewards glance at Harry and Hermione. His eyes seemed to just burn with hatred. Harry wanted to say something, but Ron swiftly moved on to the next note.

_Hermione,_

_If you are reading this note, I'm dead now. You should know why, but being such an oblivious know-it-all, I'll tell you anyhow. I've always liked Harry, and you just came right in and took him. I loved him, Hermione. He was my first love. And now, since you have taken him, I had no reason to live._

_-Ginny_

Ron looked up at Harry then to Hermione. "It was you then..." he muttered angrily. "BOTH of you!" Harry and Hermione shot nervous glances at each other. What was Ron going to do? "I can't believe it....my two best friends....Ginny..." he murmered. Hermione cautiously approached him.

"Ron?" she said, walking towards him. "Are you okay?" She reached out to touch his shoulder. He pulled away and turned to her.

"Get away from me," Ron growled, looking down on Hermione menacingly. "_You're_ the_ cause _of all this. _You _made Ginny--"

"Ron, it's not her fault--" Harry intervened, trying to avoid major conflict. Ron turned on him too.

"Yeah, you're right, Harry. It's not _her_ fault," he said, gesturing to Hermione. His eyes narrowed. "It's _your_ fault too."

"Wh-wha?" Harry stuttered. Ron approached him.

"Yeah, you heard me! It's _both _of your faults!" he roared. "You just _had_ to become the perfect couple and break Ginny's heart!" Ron's ears were redder than ever with anger. "_You two_ had to just---"

"Ron!" Hermione cried. He turned to her.

"What?!" the red-head said angrily. Harry could see Hermione shaking. He could see why though, Ron towered over her by at least six inches.

"Ron." Hermione said again. "If it's our fault for Ginny's death because we got together," she glanced nervously at Harry, who nodded. She gulped. "then it's your fault too, for encouraging us." Her voice, which was as even as it could've been in this situation, was now shaking considerably. Ron staggered backwards, as if hit by a heavy blow to the stomach. He fell into the chair behind him and buried his face in his hands. He was sobbing.

"What," Professor McGonagall's voice cried. "is going on here?" Harry and Hermione turned to the portrait hole and saw Professor McGonagall standing in the entrance. Her eyes flickered over Ron crying, Harry standing dumbly, and Hermione shaking uncontrollably. She spotted Ginny and walked quickly over to her, leaning down to feel for a pulse. There was none. "She's dead..." Professor McGonagall murmered. She looked up at the three students and asked as calmly as she could, "What happened here?" Hermione stepped forward and shakily began to explain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uhmmm yeah....again, I'm so very sorry to those of you readers who are mad at me 'cause Ginny died, but don't worry...it's not real right? .;;


	7. Dealing with Death

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. In other words, Harry Potter is not in my posession; I have no part in the ownership of Harry Potter.

Feel free to review, and yes, I do accept flames and C&C (comments and critisism).

**---------------------------Tears----------------------------**

**Chapter Seven-Dealing with Death**

As Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat together in Headmaster Dumbledore's empty office, they each drifted off into their own thoughts about what had happened....

**----Harry's Thoughts----**

_I can't believe this...Ginny's dead..._Harry thought bitterly as he sat beside his best friends. He buried his face in his hands as tears slid down his cheeks. _And it's because of me..._

**----Ron's Thoughts---**

_My two best friends...._Ron silently murmered to himself. _My two best friends...._He stared down at his knees as tears threatened to fall again...

**---Hermione's Thoughts---**

_Ginny.....she's dead....gone...forever...._Hermione soundlessly blamed herself. _Because of me...all because of me...._Her face was glistening with tears as she aimlessly looked around the office. The last time she'd been in here..._Oh...right....my parents...._Hermione realized. _How could I have forgotten...._?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sudden voice broke all three from their thoughts. They looked up. "So, you three were found at Ginny's scene of death?" It was Dumbledore. They nodded. The professor glided across the room and into his seat behind the desk. "Please, if you could tell me what happened? Hm?" His blue eyes had a slight sparkle, but were slightly hardened by the seriousness of the situation that faced him. Hermione looked down out of shame for what she felt she had done. She heard Harry shift uncomfortably in his chair. Ron took a ragged breath.

"She killed herself, Headmaster," he said quietly, shooting daggers at Hermione and Harry from the corners of his eyes.

"And why, may I ask did she do that?" the Headmaster asked, his chin resting upon his thin, bony fingers. He looked over the edge of his half-moon glasses at Ron. "Hm?" Ron took another ragged breath. Hermione could tell he was holding back tears.

"Ask her," Ron said, pointing accusingly at Hermione. _He still can't be mad at us, is he?_ she thought, looking at him in disbelief. Dumbledore turned to her.

"Ms. Granger?" he inquired gently, leaning forward as if eager to hear what she had to say. Hermione shortly glanced at Harry for support, then looked to Dumbledore.

"She was jealous," Hermione choked.

"Jealous of what?" Dumbledore asked.

"Me," Hermione said softly. "and Harry." The dark-haired boy went rigid at the mention at his name. "Ginny....she had always, well..." she trailed off, uncertain of how to put it.

"She's..she's always had a crush on me," Harry picked up. "And..well, when Hermione and me," he looked sideways at Hermione. "when we...unveiled our feelings for each other, I suppose it broke Ginny's heart." He finished uncertainly.

"I have her suicide notes.." Hermione murmered, pulling the tear-stained pieces of parchment from her pocket and placing them on Dumbledore's desk. The Headmaster took them into his hands and read them. As he finished the last note, he looked up at the three students sitting before him.

"I must say that I am disappointed in you three that you did not report this event to the staff right away," he said, looking each of them in the eye. "But, I must also point out that you should not blame yourselves," the Headmaster's eyes flickered to Hermione and Harry. "or each other," he looked at Ron momentarily. "for Ginny's death. That is all, but if I could please speak to Ms. Granger for a moment alone?" Hermione looked to Harry and Ron and motioned for them to go.

"We'll wait outside," Harry murmered as he got up. As they left the room, Hermione could hear Ron say, "We will?" and Harry giving him a light punch on the shoulder. ("Hey that hurt!")

"Ms. Granger," Headmaster Dumbledore began.

"Please, call me Hermione," Hermione politely cut in. Dumbledore nodded.

"Hermione, I can see that you are quite shaken by this train of events. So much death around you," he paused, as if struggling to form the right sentences in his head. "and I am afraid that you may not want to hear what I am about to tell you." Hermione leaned forward. _What is Dumbledore playing at?_ she asked herself. "This secret may change your life forever, Hermione. Your parents wanted to tell you themselves, but seeing as to their...current state-"

"Their death, you mean?" Hermione corrected him.

"Er..yes, well due to that, they have left it to me to tell you this secret..." Dumbledore paused again, then said abruptly."You are fifteen, am I right?" Hermione, startled by this sudden question, meekly nodded. "And your birthday...it is today is it not?" Hermione started. _Her birthday!_ She had completely forgotten with all this madness going on....

"Yes...June third." Hermione replied, stunned at her own stupidity. The Headmaster rose from his seat and walked around the desk. He leaned against it and took a deep breath.

"Well...here goes..." he muttered. "You're adopted, Hermione. You aren't who you think you are."

"Adopted...." Hermione repeated. "What do you mean that I'm not who I think I am?" _Well there's a dumb question...._she thought. _I'm not the Granger I thought I am._

"Hermione, you may be thinking that I just mean that you aren't a Granger," _How did he bloody know that?!_ Hermione gasped silently. "but I mean something greater than just that. You, Hermione, are not only not a Granger, but you are also not a Muggle-born. You are a pure-blood."

"A..a pure-blood?" Hermione stuttered in disbelief.. "But...if I'm a pure-blood...then why did those people murder my parents?"

"For one thing," Dumbledore explained. "the murderers did not know of your true lineage. Another thing is that your _adoptive_ parents were Muggles, the very thing that the murderers were aiming towards."

"B-but why...why didn't my real parents want me, then?" Hermione asked, holding back tears.

"They did want you, Hermione, but they were forced to let you go. I'm sure you've heard of the Great Wizard Migration?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, yes...I've read about it in a few books," Hermione replied. "_Great Wizard Settlements: How Did They Come to Be?, Recent Wizarding Discoveries-_never was quite sure why they put it in that one-and_ Studies of the Recent Past._" She ticked them off on her fingers. She looked up at Dumbledore. "Why do you ask?"

"Your parents did want you Hermione, and as I said before, they were forced to let you go _due_ to the Great Wizard Migration...." the Headmaster told her. "During Voldemort's reign of terror over the Wizarding World, as you probably know, Hermione, a great group of witches and wizards attempted an escape from his evil," Dumbledore sighed. "However, those brave men and women were killed by his Death Eaters, all but for one young witch and wizard. They were your parents, Hermione," Dumbledore added. "Voldemort was desperate to capture and kill them-stamp out the bravery spark in the resistance. So, your parents had to escape. You had just been born when they decided to leave the country...but they also decided not to take you with them," the Headmaster concluded. Hermione leaned forward slightly in her seat for the reason, but the Headmaster remained silent. "I am not the one to tell you the deeper points of this, Hermione," he finally said. Hermione sat back, disappointed.

"Your parents will pick you up from Platform 9 3/4 at the end of the term," Hermione got up to leave and turned to the door. "Though I must inform you of one last thing," Dumbledore called after her retreating back. Hermione turned to the Headmaster.

"Yes?" she asked.

"As you may or may not know," Dumbledore began. "You were born at seven'o'clock in the evening. seven'o'clock _exactly_, this very day sixteen years ago." Hermione nodded for him to go on. "Tonight you will go through a transformation at seven'o'clock. You will be excused from your dormitory and will stay alone in a private room in the Hospital Wing. It is imperitive that you are _alone_. Then you will see who you really are." Hermione stood, transfixed by Dumbledore's last statement. _A...a transformation? _she thought. "Did you hear me, Hermione?" the Headmaster asked. "You cannot tell Ron and Harry about this until the transformation is complete. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, turning to the door.

"What did he want?" Harry asked as they stepped onto the revolving staircase to return to the Hogwarts halls. "You were in there an awful long time. It's nearly six..."

"I was getting worried, I was!" Ron burst out. His ears turned red and he looked away.

"You forgive me then, Ron?" Hermione asked hopefully, taking his outburst as a sign of good. Ron smiled weakly.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione cried, flinging her arms around him. Ron was surprised at his friend's sudden rush of emotion and awkwardly patted her on the back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it, Chapter Seven...please tell me what you think...three reviews and the next chapters going up! Seeya soon!


	8. The Transformation

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. In other words, Harry Potter is not in my posession; I have no part in the ownership of Harry Potter.

Feel free to review, and yes, I do accept flames and C&C (comments and critisism).

A/N-I'm so sorry for the really really long update time...but I've been really busy with the holidays and whatnot. Sorry again, but here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, and to make it up to ya'll I'll try to make it extra long (2-3 pages).

**---------------------------Tears----------------------------**

**Chapter Eight-The Transformation**

**-----Recap-----**

_"You forgive me then, Ron?" Hermione asked hopefully, taking his outburst as a sign of good. Ron smiled weakly._

_"Yeah," he replied._

_"Oh, Ron!" Hermione cried, flinging her arms around him. Ron was surprised at his friend's sudden rush of emotion and awkwardly patted her on the back._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione lay on her bed, staring up at the crimson hangings above her. She pulled back her robe sleeve and glanced at her watch. Six-thirty. _Only a half-hour before I see who I truely am...._she thought, turning on her side. As the minutes slowly ticked by, she lay there on her bed, wondering what she was to look like after she transformed....and who she really was. Hermione was lucky that no one was in the dormitory at this time, and that everyone was in the Common Room, gathered around the scene of Ginny's suicide. Inwardly smiling at her luck, she looked at her watch once more. Six-fifty. _Better get going then,_ she thought, sitting up. She got up from her bed and left the dormitory. As she walked through the Common Room, she heard Ron and Harry call to her ("Hey, Hermione!" "Fancy a game of Chess, 'Mione?") but she had ignore them. She had to reach the Hospital Wing before seven'o'clock. _Don't want to be altering appearences right in the middle of the halls_, she urged herself.

"Ah, Ms. Granger," Madam Pomfrey murmered as Hermione entered the Hospital Wing. "Your room is ready...right this way...." She led Hermione into a large powder-blue room. "Reserved for _special_ cases," she heard Madam Pomfrey explain. "You just come on out when you're ready." She closed the door behind her. Hermione glanced at her watch again. Six-fifty-five. _I made pretty good time,_ she approved as she turned to look around the room. It was a rather large room, with only one white hospital bed and a number of other medical instruments Hermione had seen on Muggle TV shows. There were numerous chairs and coffee tables on one side of the room, probably for friends of the patient. On the oppisite wall from where Hermione was standing, there was a large mirror and a white sink.

Hermione walked across the room and towards the mirror. _Nothing to do now but wait...._she silently told her reflection. Maybe for the last time. _What--?_ She leaned closer to the mirror, and she saw that her eyes were slowly turning from chocolate brown to mixed silvery-grey color. _It begins....._she murmered to herself, her watch alarm going off to mark the coming of seven'o'clock.

Suddenly, a blinding white light engulfed her. Hermione tried to reach up and shield her eyes, but her arms felt so heavy....as quickly as it had came, the blinding light disappeared altogether, leaving Hermione alone in the powder blue room once more. She peered into the mirror again, her eyes unfocused. As her eyes slowly slid into focus, Hermione let out a cry of surprise._ Calm down,_ she told herself, closing her eyes momentarily. _You were warned about this. _She opened her eyes once more and at her reflection. Looking back at her was not the bushy-haired girl that she was before....Hermione's eyes were no longer brown, but a mixed silvery-grey with flecks of light blue. She reached up to touch her silky hair. It was now a light reddish-brown color, and straight. She marveled at her new hair, perfectly straight and smooth. Hermione also noticed that she was now taller, from 5'4" to about 5'6"...a bit shorter than Harry. Her teeth were now perfectly straight and perfectly sized.

"Amazing...." Hermione murmered, staring wide-eyed at her reflection, touching her new hair. "Amazing..."

"Isn't it?" she heard a voice from behind her. She whirled around to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the door. _How does he do that?_ Hermione wondered. Dumbledore smiled. "You look just like your mother."

"I can't believe this," Hermione told the Headmaster, still staring at her reflection. "My hair...my eyes..." she looked up at Dumbledore.

"You may go back to your dormitory now," the Headmaster smiled. A wave of fear washed over Hermione.

"Professor-how am I going to explain this," she gestured to her new features. "to the rest of Gryffindor House?"

"Why Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said, giving her an "I'd have thought you would have came up with the simple solution!" look. Hermione stared at him, bewildered at what he meant. "An Illusion Charm, Hermione." the Headmaster explained.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling out her wand. "_Illusio._" A jet of white light burst from her wand and onto herself. A feeling of warmth trickled through her veins. She turned back to the mirror to check if she had done it correctly. Staring back at her was her old bushy-brown-haired self.

"Excellent," Dumbledore told her. "Off you go then." Hermione nodded, slipping her wand back into her robe pocket and making for the door. _Oh..right..._she thought, turning back to Dumbledore.

"You told me that I was not to tell Ron and Harry about...this," she gestured to herself. "until the transformation was complete....but am I to tell them now?" Dumbledore smiled.

"That," he told her. "is for you to decide. I have one more warning for you, however." he looked into her eyes. "You may find that new qualities will be taking effect as the term drags on." Before Hermione could reply, he strode towards the door and left the room. She stood alone in the huge powder blue room. _I'd better go..._she thought, going towards the door once more. Hermione's footsteps echoed through the near empty corridors of Hogwarts as walked the all-too-familiar path to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry cried simultaneously as she walked into the Common Room. It was nearly empty, which was no surprise, for it was quite late, for a school night. There were only a few seventh year girls huddled in the corner giggling about something or other.

"Where'd you go?" Ron asked, looking up from his Potions homework. Write a scroll and a half essay on the three known antidotes for doxy venom, which Hermione had finished in the small amount of time between her meeting with Dumbledore and the transformation. _It was quite simple really,_ she thought happily. _The three types are clearly stated on page 427...._

"Hermione?" Harry said, waving his hand in front of her eyes. He turned to Ron. "She's completely spaced out..." _'There are three antidotes to doxy venom known to wizards as of today-Trilium, Porstrae, and Itilese...'_ Hermione quoted from her essay. "Hermione!" Harry cried, more violently waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" Hermione asked, turning slightly pink.

"I asked where you went," Ron stated. "But what's up, Hermione? You never spaced like that before.." He had a look of general concern in his eyes.

"Oh...I went to the Hospital Wing...I was...erm...uh..." she trailed off.

"Hermione...what's wrong?" Harry asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. Hermione bit her lip nervously. _Should...should I tell them...?_ she thought. _Of course I should..._she decided unsurely.

"Well...first of all...we need to get somewhere private..." she said slowly, gesturing to the three seventh years in the corner. "I don't want this news getting out..." Harry nodded and went up to the Boy's Dormitories to return with a large lump under his robes.

"Invisibility Cloak," he muttered to Ron and Hermione. They crouched behind the couch and draped the cloak over themselves. Hermione led them out to the corridor and down a few flights of stairs. Suddenly, Harry realized where they were headed. "Hermione...no...we aren't..?" he whispered.

"Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom," Hermione whispered back as they rounded the corner, pushing the door open and edging inside. "Come on." Harry and Ron threw off he Cloak as the door closed behind them. "Hello, Myrtle." Hermione called.

"Who's there?" a gloomy voice called from inside one of the stalls. A ghost of a young girl appeared through the door and glided up to them. Her expression considerably brightened when she saw them. "Oh! Hello...finally came to visit?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry told her. "Would you mind giving us a bit of...erm...privacy?" he said this last word in a nervously small voice, afraid as to offend the weepy ghost.

"Oh. Alright, I understand," Myrtle said gloomily, her eyes darting from Harry to Hermione then to Ron. She glided through the stall's door and they heard a splash. She had gone into the U-Bend. Hermione waited for a few moments before taking out her wand.

"Hermione..what..?" Harry said, watching his friend step back into the shadows.

"_Deillusion,_" Hermione muttered, taking the Illusion Charm from around herself. "This is what I wanted to show you." she said as she felt the warmth of the illusion slowly disappear. Ron stared at her, open-mouthed, and Harry's eyes widened with disbelief as she stepped back into the light. Hermione brushed back a loose strand of her auburn hair from her face and looked at them.

"What..Hermione...huh?" Ron rambled, surprised by her sudden change in appearence. Hermione made a small grin at his confusion.

"It turns out," Hermione explained. "that I'm adopted. A pure-blood." She put her wand back into her pocket once more and looked up again at the confused and hurt expressions on her best friends' faces. "Oh, honestly. I just found out myself, so don't get mad," she looked away for a moment.

"Do you know..anything about them?" Harry asked kindly. Hermione looked back at her friends.

"All I know about my parents is that they were being pursued by Voldemort," Ron flinched when she said his name, but Hermione ignored him. "because they were part of a secret resistance other than the Order. They were the only survivors from that resistance and took to the Great Wizard Migration for safety...and they left me for my own protection."

"I...see...." Harry slowly replied, taking everything in--the fact she was adopted, her family information, her new looks....Hermione looked at her watch.

"Bloody hell! We'd better get back--it's nearly midnight. Filch'll murder us if he finds us here," she cried in a hushed tone. Her friends gaped at her, for she'd never used that type of speech before. "Oh, right. Dumbledore told me that new qualities about myself will be taking effect...my new airheadedness for example? I suppose now I'm a bit more rowdy as well."

"Oh, ok..." Ron said, with a look on his face telling both Harry and Hermione that he really had no clue what that meant. Hermione giggled.

"Let's be off then," she said, draping part of the Invisibility cloak over herself.

"Erm...Hermione....?" Harry said, tapping her shoulder. She took off the cloak and turned to him. "Spell." he told her. Hermione looked into the mirror over his shoulder. An auburn haired, silvery-grey eyed girl looked back at her.

"Oh, right....darned spacing...." she muttered, blushing profusely. Pulling out her wand she murmered, "_Illusio._" and that warm feeling of illusion dripped into her veins once more. "Let's go..." She pulled part of the Cloak over herself and followed Ron and Harry as they silently led the way back to the Tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go my friends-the long awaited Chapter 8!! Tune in next time for....**The End of the Term**. (I'm sorry guys...but I gotta get this outta my system.....)

_**Next time on Tears....Hermione, Harry, and Ron's Sixth Year at Hogwarts has near drawn to a close, and Hermione's meeting with her parents is coming closer. Who are Hermione's mysterious parents? What will they say when they see her? Will Harry and Ron accept them? Will her parents accept Harry and Ron? All this and more in the next chapter of.....TEARS!!**_

Sorry people....I've always wanted to do that...heh heh....well...seeya soon!


	9. The End of the Term

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. In other words, Harry Potter is not in my posession; I have no part in the ownership of Harry Potter.

Feel free to review, and yes, I do accept flames and C&C (comments and critisism).

A/N-You know what, I think I'll try to make this chapter...erm...somewhat longif I can manage....

**---------------------------Tears----------------------------**

**Chapter Nine-The End of the Term**

The rest of the year passed as a blur to Hermione.As she boarded the trainto go home,all she could think about was the end of the term...her parents...who were they? She looked out the window at the green terrain passing by in a great blur, stroking Crookshanks softly on the back.

"Hermione!"alight slap on the backsnapped Hermioneback into reality.

"Huh, what?" Hermione said, turning from the window and to her friends. Harry and Ron were looking at her with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Did you hear what Ron said, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Erm...no," Hermione replied. "This airhead thing is getting quite annoying...."

"I asked you if you were excited about meeting your parents today," Ron said quietly.

"Well...yes, I suppose. Nervous, mostly," Hermione told them. Then the compartment door opened. It was the food cart lady.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked sweetly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up from their seats and walked over to the cart. As the compartment door slid closed, the trio made their way back to their seats, money bags considerably lighter, and their arms bulging with sweets.

Throughout the last couple of hours, Hermione, Ron, and Harry played games of Exploding Snap until they were nearly at Platform 9 3/4. As the closeness of the meeting dawned on Hermione, anervous knot formed in her stomach.Sheuncast theIllusion CharmThe train slowly pulled into the station asthe bustle of students collecting their trunks and pets filled the air. Cries of happiness and welcoming rang as the trio once again left the train together and stepped onto the platform. Hermione stayed with Ron and Harrry as they searched the crowd for her parents.

"Hermione?" a voice asked from behind them. They turned around to a young (about 23 or 24), but tired looking couple. The man was tall and had light blue-grey eyes.His hair was short, and was a dark hazel color with a small ponytail at the end. The woman was slightly shorter than the man,with silvery-green eyes and long strawberry blonde hair that fell loose at her waist.Hermione noticed that Harry had a strange look on his face before turning back to her parents.

"Mum? Dad?" she said, looking to each of them at the word of their duty. (Ex: Mum-look to woman, Dad-look to man) The couple nodded. Hermione looked at them with a mixed expression of confusion and love. "But...who are you?" she asked politely. The man smiled.

"We are your parents, Hermione," he began. "We are the Krugans. I'm Lonst, and this is my wife-your mother-" he said, looking at Hermione. "Juni." the woman beamed at Hermione.

"Come, let us go," Lonst said briskly, pulling out his wand. They were to Apparate. Hermione pulled out her own wand and looked back at her friends.

"Don't worry,they're comingtoo," Juni told her.

"But what about--" Ron began.

"Already taken care of. We told your parents everything, Ron," Juni said, turning to the two boys."and Harry,we told your aunt and uncle that you were being taken away to Wizard's Prison, so you shan't be going back." she winked.

"Father," Hermione said. "we really can't Apparate home...can we? I mean...neither Ron, Harry, or myself have been there before..."

"Oh, right...hmm...I believe you've been to the Ministry of Magic, yes?" Lonst asked with a mischievious twinkle in his eyes. _Does he know about last year..? _Hermione thought.

"Well...yeah," Hermione told him uncertainly.

"Then we'll Apparate to there...and we'll use the Floo Network to get home," Lonst told them simply. Harry and Ron murmered in agreement. Five loud cracks filled the air as the group and their luggage disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------

There you go-Chapter Nine. A bit short, I'm sorry, but at least it's done, yeah? Heh heh....


	10. The Krugan Abode

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. In other words, Harry Potter is not in my posession; I have no part in the ownership of Harry Potter.

Feel free to review, and yes, I do accept flames and C&C (comments and critisism).

**---------------------------Tears------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten-The Krugan Abode**

"Come now, in you go," Lonst told Hermione. "Just say 'The Krugan Home', and the Network will do the rest." Hermione nodded and took a pinch of Floo Powder, stepping into the fireplace.

"The Krugan Home," she said, holding tightly to her luggage. Soon she was swirling in the fireplace and then, with a sudden jolt, she stopped. Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, dragging her trunk at her side, into her new home. Harry and Ron soon followed, and then came her parents. Like her, Harry and Ron were looking around at their new surroundings. Her new home had a cozy feel to it, with warm brown wooden flooring and a large couch in the middle of the room they had been Flooed into.

"Feel free to look around, dears," Juni told them. "Hermione, dear,do take a look around upstairs." Hermione found itodd how hermother wasacting, but shrugged and dragged her trunk upstairs. She could hearLonst whispering to Harry and Ron as she left theroom.Dragging her trunk up to the landing, shewas faced with a short hallway with five doors on the walls.

_Which door? _Hermione thought, looking around the hallway. She turned to the first door on her left._This one's good as any..._ She turned the doorknob and stepped into a small room painted white and yellow.As Hermione looked around, she couldn't help but feel as if she'd been here before...

"Oh my gosh..Hermione? Is..is that you?" Hermione turned, and standing in the doorway was a tall, light auburn haired girl with silvery-green eyes.A girl that looked almost exactly like Hermione's new appearence..and she looked very familiar...

"Wha--?" Hermione began, _backing_ against the wall.The girl's face began to look a bit hurt.

"You don't remember, do you?" she said with a slightly sad note in her voice. Hermione shook her head. The girl took something from around her neck and pressed it intoHermione'shand. "This might help you remember," she told her.Hermione looked down intoher hand, and it lay a silver chain. On the chain, was ahand-crafted silver dolphin with the word 'Best' engraved on it.

_How can she have this?_she thought. _I gave this to Talia before...beforeHogwarts_... Hereyes widened in sudden realization asHermione looked up at the girl.

"T-talia?!"Hermione stuttered. "But...how...?"

"She's their daughter, Hermione," Harry's voice said from the doorway. Hermione whirled around.

"What...how...?" Hermione continued to splutter.

"Calm down," Lonst said, who was standing next to Harry. "Talia is our daugther, yes. Don't you remember from before Hogwarts? Talia Krugan."

"But..why wasn't she at Hogwarts then?" Hermione asked.

"I was in America, with relatives," Talia said. "For protection from...well you know."

"Voldemort?" Hermione asked, her new family wincing at the sound of the name. "Yeah, I know." the room was silent. "So," she siad more gently. "you knew we were sisters, Talia?"

"Well, no," Talia admitted. "Mum and Dad hadn't told me 'til after your parents' letter."

"I see..." Hermione said. "Where is Mum, anyways?"

"Downstairs, making dinner," Lonst told her. A bell rang from above the door. "And there she is now, dinner's ready." he beamed as everyone marched downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay...I know it's short and kind of stupid--Sorry..


	11. What Lies Ahead

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. In other words, Harry Potter is not in my posession; I have no part in the ownership of Harry Potter.

Feel free to review, and yes, I do accept flames and C&C (comments and critisism).

A/N- Im so sorry for the long update time..but life has been a bit...difficult lately. So yeah. Anyways...this is gonna be my first chapter written in nearly seven months. Again - SORRY! Enjoy the last chapter of TEARS!

**---------------------------Tears----------------------------**

**Chapter Eleven - What Lies Ahead**

Cheerful chatter filled the dining room as the group ate. Lonst and Juni told stories of their journey during the Great Wizard Migration; Talia told of her discoveries in America; and Harry, Hermione, and Ron told Hermione's parents of their adventures at Hogwarts.

"Amazing!" Lonst exclaimed as he counted their feats off on his long fingers. "You three discovered the Sorcerer's Stone, found the Chamber of Secrets, were friends with Sirius Black, fought Boggarts, met a werewolf, went through the Triwizard's Tournament, AND faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself!"

"Yeah," Hermione replied.

"Amazing!" Lonst repeated. "Think, Juni-not only does Hermione know Harry Potter-but she faced all of this with him as well!" Juni grinned.

"It's not that big of a deal," Hermione blushed. "It was mostly Harry anyways."

"Yeah," Ron sighed. "it was mostly Harry's accomplishments. We just helped out here and there."

"Nevertheless," Juni said to Ron and Harry. "you are truly brave wizards, and you," she turned to Hermione. "are truly the brightest witch of your age." Hermione blushed as Harry and Ron continued to describe their adventures to her parents. Then she began to wonder. What was next for her? True, she'd finish her last two terms at Hogwarts..but what then? Would she be able to live a normal life? Or would she have to run like her parents? She had to ask.

"Um..Mum? Dad?" Hermione timidly asked. Ron and Harry fell silent, and her parents turned towards her.

"Yes, Hermione?" Lonst asked.

"Well..I don't mean to dampen the mood..." Hermione cautiously told them. "but..what's next for me? What am I going to do after Hogwarts?" Her parents looked at her curiously. "I mean...since I just met you..I don't know what is expected of me." she finished, teary eyed. Silence fell over them after that. No one moved; no one breathed.

"Hermione," Juni broke the silence, "you are more than we ever expected or wanted! You are a brave, brilliant young witch that is so much more than we ever wanted.." she got up and kneeled next to her daughter, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You are so much more than we ever wanted..." she repeated.

Lonst got up and kneeled next to his daughter as well. "All we want is for you to be happy, Hermione," he told her. Hermione looked up at Lonst and Juni...her parents. She looked around her, at her best friends, her sister..her boyfriend...her support..and she smiled. She saw how much she had now. Loving parents, a sister that loved her, a loving boyfriend, and a supportive friend. This was all she needed. She just had to do what came to her..and it would all be alright.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the rushed ending; epilogue going up right after this!


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. In other words, Harry Potter is not in my posession; I have no part in the ownership of Harry Potter.

Feel free to review, and yes, I do accept flames and C&C (comments and critisism)

**---------------------------Tears----------------------------**

**Epilogue - The Funeral**

Fallen leaves crunched beneath Hermione's feet as she walked behind the coffin of her once dear friend. Beside her stood Harry, and next to him, Ron. She could tell they were both devestated..as was she. She and Harry felt as if it was all their fault..if they hadn't gotten togther..if they hadn't kissed it would all be okay. And yet...though that kiss brought upon much grief and despair upon them and others...it also brought upon great joy and happiness. She felt extremely guilty for thinking this during the time of her friend's final farewell..but it was true. Perhaps this was meant to be. Hermione looked up and saw the morbid parade come to a slow. They had reached the grave.

"Ginny Weasley was a wonderful daughter, great friend, and brilliant student. She was will be sorely missed as a friend.." the speeches had begun. _Ginny..poor Ginny... _Hermione thought. _It's not fair..that this had to happen..._ She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Harry put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

Hermione looked up at him with sad eyes and looked back up at the ceremony. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already spoken, and the twins were speaking at the moment. Ron was to go up next. She took a quick glance at Ron. His face was somber and his jaw was set. Hermione frowned at his sadness. _It feels like it's all my fault..._she thought sadly as Ron got up to speak to the service.

"Ginny was my sister. She wasn't always my favorite person..sometimes she got really annoying," Ron began. This got some nervous chuckles. He cleared his throat. "but since Ginny was my sister...I really did care about her. I loved her, only as a brother could. I wanted to protect her from everything. Maybe like a parent would. Now..now that she is gone.." he trailed off, his throat tightening and tears coming to his eyes. "I am truly, in my heart, going to miss her.." Ron looked down into the grave, and wiped his eyes. The service applauded and broke off into the single file line to say final goodbyes.

Harry and Hermione got into the line and slowly made their way to the grave. "Ginny..if you can hear me...I'm so sorry.." Hermione whispered. "I hope that you can forgive me." Harry put his arm around her.

"Forgive us," he whispered. Hermione looked up at him.

"Forgive us," she repeated, looking past Harry and into the sky. _Please...forgive..us..._Hermione silently asked. The couple paid their final respects and walked away.

From the sky, Ginny smiled down on them. _"I forgive you," _she whispered, looking at how happy they were. _"please..don't forget me."_

Hermione stopped and looked up at the clouds again. They parted, revealing the warm and gentle sun. _We won't..._Hermione said silently. "Mione...something wrong?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him.

"No..nothing..." she told him. She looked up at the sky one more time..and went off with him; into a bright, new future.


End file.
